


It's Quiet Downtown

by CrzyFun



Series: Batkid and Robin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, We Are Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Robin, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead Damian Wayne, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Resurrected Damian Wayne, Songfic, Tells the story in between those two, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: "And you need time, but I'm not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side, and that would be enough," Selina whispers.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batkid and Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	It's Quiet Downtown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Quiet Uptown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761787) by Kelly Clarkson - The Hamilton Mixtape. 



_There are moments that the words don't reach_ _  
_ _There is suffering too terrible to name_ _  
_ _You hold your child as tight as you can_ _  
_ _And push away the unimaginable_

_The moments when you're in so deep_ _  
_ _It feels easier to just swim down_ _  
_ _And so he moves downtown_ _  
_ _And learns to live with the unimaginable_

Cass spends most of her time meditating in the small garden she made on the balcony of her apartment in Hong Kong. It’s the only reprieve she can find from the memories of Damian, her worries for Bruce, and the sorrowful calls from Barbara.

The more time passes that Tim stalks through the streets of Gotham alone, the more he begins to worry. He searches every day for the sight of a cape or cowl, yet his camera goes unused in its bag.

It’s quiet in the manor, with only Alfred as company.

Selina never liked the quiet before.

Barbara worries over the state of Gotham with Batman gone, but her own time in the cape and cowl has long passed. So she takes to the web and puts together a new team made up of kids that remind her of herself at that age.

There’s a bat spray-painted on the wall of the hideout Duke is brought to. It’s slimmer than Batman’s with the wings raising high into a point. Beneath it are the words “We are Batkid!”

And Bruce prays.

That never used to happen before.

_If you see him in the street_ _  
_ _Walking by himself, talking to himself_ _  
_ _Have pity_

_You would hate it downtown, it's a mess downtown_

_He is working through the unimaginable_

_His hair has gone grey, he passes every day_ _  
_ _They say he walks the length of the city_

_You knock me out, I fall apart_

_Can you imagine?_

“Look at where you are. Look at where you started! I know I don't deserve it, Bruce. But hear me out, that would be enough,” Tim pleads.

“If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now. And you would smile, and that would be enough,” Alfred mourns.

“I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing, but I know there's no replacing what we've lost,” Duke leads.

“And you need time, but I'm not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side, and that would be enough,” Selina whispers.

_If you see him in the street_ _  
_ _Walking by his side, talking by his side_ _  
_ _Have pity_

_Do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown_

_They are trying to do the unimaginable_

There’s a way, and together Tim and Bruce find it. Together they do the unimaginable.

_See them walking in the park, long after dark_ _  
_ _Taking in the sights of the city_

_Look around, look around, look around_

_They are trying to do the unimaginable_

And the Batkids do the unimaginable and protect the city in their absence.

_There are moments that the words don't reach_ _  
_ _There's a grace too powerful to name_ _  
_ _We push away what we can never understand_ _  
_ _We push away the unimaginable_

They are standing in the garden, standing there side by side, when Bruce, Tim, and Damian arrive. Selina walks up to Bruce as Cass pulls Damian into a hug and Barbara and Tim share a smile. Bruce meets Selina’s eyes and a thousand unsaid apologies flow past his.

She takes his hand.

_It's quiet downtown_

_Forgiveness, can you imagine?_ _  
_ _Forgiveness, can you imagine?_

_If you see them in the street_   
_Walking side by side, talking side by side_ _  
_ Take it in

_They have overcome the unimaginable_

**Author's Note:**

> So I had planned to do something for Dick leaving Gotham next, but I was listening to _The Hamilton Mixtape's_ version of "It's Quiet Uptown" and suddenly got a vision of Selina singing it after Damian's death, specifically the line I used in the summary. So now this is a thing. I will eventually do an actual story for this, I just needed to get this out.
> 
> A little explanation of characters mentioned:
> 
>   * Batman - Bruce Wayne (40-41yo)
>   * Catwoman - Selina Kyle-Wayne (41-42yo)
>   * Oracle/Roost - Barbara Gordon (32yo)
>   * Black Bat - Cassandra “Cass” Wayne: Daughter of Bruce Wayne (26-27yo)
>   * Batkid - Damian Wayne: Son of Bruce Wayne (17yo)
>   * BK - Duke Thomas: Member of the Batkid Gang (14-15yo)
>   * Batkid - Timothy “Tim” Drake: Interloper (13yo)
> 



End file.
